Happy Unbirthday To Me
by PurpleFox26
Summary: It's Raven's birthday. See what happens throughout her childhood. Check out my new OC and please review.
1. HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY TO ME

**Please no flames. First titans fic. Just doing it for fun. Don't flame please. Oh and just so you know it will all be in Raven's POV. One-shot**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans**

I hide in the darkness to get away. To take away what I have lost and what I have found. If they figure out who I am I'll feel as though I am truly lost in despair. This day. This one very day haunts me each year. I come across it, don't knowing what to do or think. All I want this day to be is over.

I know I can't hide. It's just a few steps further to unlocking whom or should I say what I truly am. I'll never admit it, but yes I am afraid. If only I was never born. If only I never met the team. If only today was not my birthday.

My fate or destiny cannot be broken. Even though I have tried countless time I cannot escape. The life I live is of total darkness. No ways to get pass it. As I look into the mirror I can hear him saying those words, over and over and over again.

**Raven, you cannot escape me. You belong to me. Without me you are nothing. You certainly are nothing. When I am done with you, you will be nothing.**

I am afraid. Things can't get better for me. I can't break it, but for now I just need to relax. Take in what's happened to me and be done with it. I know I can't escape but for now I will wait until this day is fully over.

**Bang**

What are they doing? I walk to the common room. Maybe it's beast boy. Boy with no sense.

"SURPRISE", they yelled at me! How did they know this is was my birthday? I never told anyone. I turned to see Beast Boy grinning and waving nervously. "I kinda hacked into the system and went into some locked files and founded out it was your birthday".

"We have the cream of ice and the so called cake with frosting", said Starfire happily. She would not be so happy if she knew what I was and if she was me.

"Come on and party", said Cyborg. Robin took out a chair for me to sit down at, at the table.

"Happy unbirthday to me".


	2. Meeting Trigon Pt1

**Okay I have had a slow day with trying to update my YJ so I'm writing something in TT to get me more hyper. I'm so bored. Oh also get ready to meet my OC Jerome and just so you know Raven is around 6 or 7 years old. I couldn't pick. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans**

Raven's P.O.V

"_MAMA! MAMA! WHERE ARE YOU! ," I yell out. Where could she be? I can't find her anywhere. There are so many places in here she could be anywhere. And why in Azar would she be gone? She's always near me even when I fall asleep. Could she be outside maybe or in town? Something strange is going on and I wanna know what it is. I keep running around the house but then quite and start running to the garden. I then run into Jerome, my somewhat like older brother and betrothed. Jerome was only 12, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Almost everyone in Azarath had blue eyes. He had a blue gem in his forehead and wore black pants and boots with a violet shirt and cape._

"_Raven, my dear I need you to be inside right now. It is not a good time to be outside", he whispered. "You right now, are not safe." What did he mean by not safe. I'm alive aren't I? I'm in good care. What is going on? "Where's my Mama", I asked like an innocent little girl. I didn't know. _

_It was getting really, really getting dark and the clouds had turned grey. It looked like a storm was coming. I heard thunder come next and I was starting to get scared. Jerome grabbed onto my arm and tried to get me to the inside of the temple. I didn't want to move so I kept where I was._

"_Raven right now I need to get you inside. Please, stop resisting", he whispered with his strict voice but heard by me. All I could think about was mama and I wanted her to be here with me. I kicked Jerome in his leg and stomped on his foot but he didn't let go of me. He picked me up and ran us into the temple. He went to basement, for no apparent reason and locked the door behind us. _

_He was quiet, making sure no one would hear or see us. "Raven, your mother wants me protect you, for something evil is about to come. All she wants is for you to be safe and not come across this evil. Just, please Raven, do as I ask to keep you safe. Your mother will be back as soon as the evil is gone". But is this evil I wonder. What does mama have to do with it? _

_I guess Jerome saw the confused, questioning look on my face, so he put his arm around me. "Raven your mama will to tell you when this over or when you are older. Me, I am not allowed to tell you. But one thing I can tell you is that one day my Raven we will be together." He kissed my forehead and a few minutes later I had dozed off. Falling asleep right in his arms._

Jarome's Pov

_I watched her fall asleep. I feel so sorry for her. Please Miss Arella, help keep her safe. Don't let Trigon find her. It's not her fault she was born like this. It wasn't fair to her or you. How long will it take? How long is he going to be here looking for her? I don't want her to take the path of evil but the path of justice. I swear I will help her escape even if it costs me my life._


End file.
